deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrin vs Hibiki Kuze
Corrin vs Hibiki Kuze is a What-If Death Battle! It features Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates and Hibiki Kuze from Devil Survivor 2 Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Hibiki vs Corrin Female Version .jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin(Female Version) Corrin vs Hibiki V3.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V3 Hibiki vs Corrin V3.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V4 Corrin vs Hibiki Kuze V4.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V5 Fate is in our Hands .png|UltimateDespairDaniel V1(Remastered) UDD Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V6 Description Fire Emblem vs Devil Survivor! Every decision counts and these two certainly can't catch a break when it comes down to it as they're force to choice a side between friends and families. '' Interlude Daniel: Choice, each one holds consequences that you can't escape from as you're forever stuck with that burden. '''Hibiki: And these two have it the worse as their decisions determines the fate of the people and the world around them.' Daniel: Corrin, the King of Valla. Hibiki: And Hibiki Kuze, the Shining One. He's Daniel and I'm Hibiki Kohaku ''' Daniel: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle! Corrin '''Note: Will be using the Revelations Route Hibiki Kuze Note: Will be using the Record Breaker Ending Route ' {Devil Survivor 2 the Animation OST - Take Your Way} Daniel: Hibiki Kuze, he's your typical everyday high student alongside with his best friend Daichi Shijima. Or rather they were until they signed up for something called Nicaea. The dead face delivery site that shows you how your friends will die. Why they would I will never understand. '''Hibiki: Later that day they both received a death video of themselves dying alongside with someone name Io Nitta and true enough the video became real and they all nearly died from a crashing train. ' Daniel: However with their determination of not wanting to die, demons were summon from their phones and saved them from being crushed by the train. It was then they started to learn the true nature of Nicaea and eventually join the battle for humanity. 'Hibiki: Kuze main weapon is none other then Nicaea which actually serves as something called the Demon Summoning Application. As the name implies it has the ability to summon demons. ' Daniel: While there is many demons within the game, Hibiki does officially uses a couple like his go to kitty Byakko. This creature focus on using electricity and its own claws to get the job done. By the way the claws are so strong it's able to penetrate the skin of an Septentrione, something that's able to withstand any firearm the military could throw at it. '''Hibiki: There's also Suzaku, a Phoenix like demon. Although not as strong as Kuze primary demon Byakko, Suzaku can deal fire based elements, something that Byakko is unable to use itself. Daniel: And lastly there's his ultimate trump card the fallen angel himself Lucifer. It can block projectiles with its wings and fire Almighty magic while having a resistance to everything. Hibiki: If you however manage to defeat them or target the tamer, it'll be harder then you expect as Kuze here is also able to use magic himself. ''' Daniel: While what magic Hibiki has is up to the player and there's no official skills he uses like his demons, we won't go overboard and we'll just give him some average spells for the fight such as Electricity Dance, Bufudyne, and Media. {Devil Survivor 2 the Animation OST - Byakko} '''Hibiki: With these demons in bay along, his own power, and with his friends, they manage to defeat most of the alien threats until more trouble arrives. It's revealed they have the power to change the fate of their world because of this the team spilt into multiple groups deciding what they should do and eventually a small war came into place with the winner being able to do what they want. ' Daniel: The ideology of Equality, Meritocracy, and Neutral clashed on but thanks to Hibiki, he manage to end the war and bring everyone together to end Polaris, ruler of the Akaskic Records that can control the fate of the world and rewrite it as well. '''Hibiki: With the help of Alcor it proved successful as they reset the world....until they unknowing reawaken Canopus and sent another invasion called the Triangulum. ' Daniel: Set into battle once more, the group now completely unified with a solid bond begun battle once more and manage to defeat them all and even manage kill Canopus itself, the divine order of the universe. 'Hibiki: Although that shouldn't be surprising giving his previous experiences and feats as he defeated over 10 invaders including Polaris and Miyako Hotsuin a.k.a Cor Caroli and effortlessly defeated Yamato Hotsuin one on one with his demon Lucifier. ' Daniel: And there's Hibiki himself who can withstand all of the hits of Arturus at once! And this one had effortlessly killed everyone with only one attack in a previous world line! Intermission Daniel: Alright the combatants are set, let'e end this debate once and for all '''Hibiki: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Results DB If Corrin Wins .jpg|If Corrin Wins... DB If Kuze Wins .jpg|If Hibiki Wins.... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Atlus' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles